Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pipe leadthrough, in particular for supply and disposal lines of any diameter that are laid in the ground and pass through openings drilled in walls of houses.
In the case of the conventional type of pipe leadthrough through a drilled opening, for example through the masonry of a wall of a house, these openings are closed with mortar to seal them against moisture penetrating from outside. It being difficult for the mortar to be introduced over the entire length of the opening around a pipe led through the wall, so that, in just the same way as the different thermal expansions of the materials involved or the smooth surface of PVC pipes, this may have the result that gaps remain horizontally along a pipe or hairline cracks may occur, allowing moisture to get inside the house.